


That Inconvenient Yearning

by oorsprong



Series: That Unsteady Afterglow [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Lack of experience, M/M, awkward fluff, toothache maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sex is so-so but the touching is top-notch Kylo Ren decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Inconvenient Yearning

 

_“You can always sleep here,” Hux murmurs into his chest._

 

***

 

For a few days Kylo Ren avoids General Hux.  It isn’t difficult.  Being a general of the First Order comes with a never ending parade of responsibilities.  Kylo spends his time meditating.  Mostly.

 

Sometimes he thinks about going back to Hux’s room and getting into that narrow bed; pretending he’s too exhausted from training to want another round of barely adequate sex.  But then why would he be there in the first place?  Is this the price he’ll have to pay for some more of that eminently satisfying touching?  Maybe a bottle of good liquor will do the trick.  He banishes the thought as soon as it surfaces, thinking about the General lying open-mouthed and drooling against his pillow that last time.  The possibility that Hux might get so drunk he reaches some previously unseen level of embarrassing is horrifying.

 

But that night he’d woken twice to warm hands caressing his lower back, drowsy kisses against his chest and throat; so different than the fumbling foreplay Hux had employed before.  After a too quick moment of pleasure came mild disgust that he was being cossetted.  Was this some pathetic attempt to “manage” him?  That thought left with the realization that Hux was putting his reputation in his hands.

 

As sleep approached again he succumbed to that feeling of blissful comfort.  If a truthful answer had been pulled from him in those half-awake moments as to how he felt he could only have said, _adored._

 

He turns the memory over and decides then and there that he wants it back.

 

***

 

It’s late when General Hux returns to his quarters.  Kylo wakes to the sound of the door sliding open and sits up in the bed, wincing as the light floods his eyes.

 

“Ren!  What the hell--”

  
“Turn that damn light off.”

 

Kylo can’t see the expression on Hux’s face in the lull that follows this command as he’s still blinking from the sudden bright light.

 

“Okay,” Hux says very softly, followed by an audible exhale,  “Okay.”

 

Kylo lays back, closes his eyes, listens to the sounds of the General readying himself for bed and tries to relax.   When another warm body slides in next to his he turns and pulls Hux into an awkward embrace.

 

Hux haltingly says, “I didn’t… I mean…  D-do you want to--”

  
Kylo quiets the stuttering man with a firm kiss and then pulls back to look him in the eyes.  He can’t really see anything, it’s too dark, but he imagines Hux’s shocked expression and it pleases him.

 

“Shut up and listen for once.  I like it when you touch me.  I want you to keep doing it.  In return I’ll teach you how to fuck.  Do you accept?”

 

He wishes now that he’d left the light on because the look on Hux’s face must be truly exquisite.

 

There’s a silence, a snort of a laugh, and then…

 

“Are you joking?”

 

“I’m very serious.  Do you need time to think about it?”  He brushes a calloused thumb over the General’s soft mouth, feels him tremble at the touch.

 

“What do you mean, ‘teach me’?” Hux’s voice has an edge to it that makes Kylo smile.

 

“How many times have you done this?”

 

“That’s hardly--”

 

“How many,” he makes his voice like steel, trying to hide the undercurrent of amusement.  Humiliation won’t get him what he wants from the General.

 

“Once before you.”

 

“You’ve only had one partner?”

 

“Not my partner.  He was nobody.  One time.”

 

“He was bad at it, obviously.”  Kylo doesn’t even bother trying to hide the disdain.  “I’m better,” he adds.  “Much better.  I can show you.”

 

This earns him a loud laugh from Hux.

 

“Fine.  I accept.  And in return you just want me to… touch you?”

 

“Touch me like you touched me before.  After the sex.  I liked that.  I want that until I fall asleep,” he whispers the last as Hux moves in to nuzzle his jaw; lets himself be pulled more firmly against the warmth of the other’s body.  

 

“Like this?” Hux purrs in his ear as he strokes Kylo’s thigh gently.

 

“Just like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so drastically different than the Kylux I've written before but I couldn't let the previous drabble go. Thanks to Jakathine for beta-ing and editing. Please check out this author's work!
> 
> 4/2 edit: Please check out the adorable art that [Katherine1753](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/) did for this story [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/142133800319/he-brushes-a-calloused-thumb-over-the-generals)


End file.
